Und was ist mit dem Betrug?
by nebelhorn
Summary: Er hasste es wie sie immer dachte, er würde sie betrügen. Er hatte es nie und würde es nie. Oneshot.


_-----------------------------------------------_

**Und was ist mit dem Betrug?**

_-----------------------------------------------_

„…_und wer ist diese Hermine?!"_

Das hatte sie gefragt. Wortwörtlich.

„_Granger… wir sind nur zusammen zur Schule gegangen, ok?!"_

Er war entnervt gewesen. Diese ihre Eifersucht war so lächerlich und nervenaufreibend.

„_Ach, nur zusammen zur Schule gegangen?! Das ich nicht lache."_

Ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich mit Tränen.

„_Pha, du bildest dir doch schon wieder was ein!" _

Erwiderte er kaltschnäuzig.

„_Ich bilde mir was ein?! Und wieso hast du ihren Namen dann im Schlaf geflüstert? Immer und immer wieder."_

Das hatte er. Er hatte ihren Namen geflüstert, aber das bedeutete nichts.

„_Ich hab eben von ihr geträumt! Und?! Darf ich nicht mal mehr träumen, ohne das du mich überwachst?!"_

Er hasste es, wie sie immer dachte, er würde sie betrügen. Er hatte es nie und würde es nie.

„_Ach so, so eine Art Traum war das also."_

Sie drehte sich weg und er hörte leises Schluchzen. Er hasste es.

„_Nun sei doch nicht schon wieder so! Da besteht doch überhaupt kein Grund dazu, zu weinen."_

Er spürte ein unschönes Ziehen in der Magengegend. Das bekannte Gefühl der Schuld.

„_Du liebst mich nicht mehr!"_

Schrie sie ihn ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen waren geschwollen, ihre Nase groß und rot und ihr sonst so makelloses Gesicht sah einfach nur abstoßend aus.

„_Daphne… bitte. Fang das bitte, bitte nicht schon wieder an."_

Er war es müde, immer und immer das gleiche wiederholen zu müssen. Es waren ja doch nur belanglose Worte. Lügen.

„_Draco! Sag es! Sag mir, ob du mich liebst!"_

Sie sah verzweifelt aus, aber auch irgendwie entschlossen. Er verspürte den Wunsch, seine Augen zu schließen und sie sich weg zu denken, tat es aber nicht.

„_Ja, ich liebe dich."_

Er sagte es und wusste, dass es einfach nicht wahr war. Er hatte es nie und er würde auch nie.

„_Ich… ich liebe dich auch."_

Sie war wieder etwas ruhiger. Er nickte nur.

„_Du solltest dich zu Recht machen, mein Vater wird in einer viertel Stunde da sein."_

Er sagte es und kümmerte sich doch nicht darum, wie sie aussah. Sie war nicht seine Liebe, nicht seine Wahl, nur seine Ehefrau.

„_Ja, du hast recht… Nur noch eine Frage: Liebst du diese Hermine?"_

Hermine. Der lächerlichste Name auf der Welt. Die abgekautesten Lippen. Die abwegigsten Ideen.

„_Nein."_

Seine Stimme war ruhig und fest, er war daran gewöhnt, zu lügen.

„_Ok. Ich glaube dir."_

Sie lächelte und er fühlte sich wieder schuldig. Schuldig, seine Frau nicht zu lieben, schuldig, sich nach einer Andere zu sehnen, schuldig, kein perfektes Reinblut zu sein.

„_Gut."_

Draco Malfoy überließ seiner Frau das Bad und lief zu seinem Schreibtisch im Nebenzimmer.

_**Es ist schon merkwürdig, wie **__**wenig wir gemeinsam haben. **_

Ein Brief, nur ein Satz, nur ein belangloser Hauch von ihr. Ihr, die er liebte, die er seit dem 6ten Jahr liebte und mit der er niemals mehr gemacht hatte, als sich zu unterhalten. Ihr, die er nie auch nur im Geringsten unangebracht angeschaut oder berührt hatte. Ihr, mit der er seine Frau betrog.

_**Es ist schon merkwürdig, wie**__** wenig wir gemeinsam haben.**_

Sie hatte es schnell hingekritzelt. Ein flüchtiger Gedanke. Ein Teil ihrer Seele.

_**Es ist schon merkwürdig, wie **__**wenig wir gemeinsam haben.**_

Er nahm seine Feder und tauchte sie in Tinte:

_**Und **__**was ist mit **_

Er stockte. Er wollte schreiben, was mit der Liebe seit, tat es aber nicht. Es würde nur wehtun. Daphne und Wiesel, letztendlich auch ihr und ihn selber. Es war einfach unangebracht.

_**Und **__**was ist mit **_

Er wollte Einsamkeit hinzufügen, aber seine Hand weigerte sich.

Stattdessen erwiderte er nur zynisch:

_**Und **__**was ist mit dem Betrug?**_

Er beobachtete, wie die Eule mit dem Pergamentfetzen durch das Fenster davon flog und wünschte, er könnte es auch.

-----------------------------------------------

Und?


End file.
